


【GGAD】姐姐的房间里有什么

by toJoycee9



Series: "有什么“系列 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Albus Dumbledore/Male Gellert Grindelwald, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 家庭关系：老盖老邓夫妻，生阿莉安娜和克雷登斯，小盖小邓为老邓所生，与老盖无血缘关系。cp：老盖×老邓、老盖×小邓，小盖×老邓，小盖×小邓双邓性转，老邓和小邓都是女的，作者是变态





	【GGAD】姐姐的房间里有什么

“这是什么？”阿不思一手抓着盖勒特的书包，一手从里面掏出了一盒巧克力，问道。

盖勒特在书桌前坐下来，随手翻开一本书，漫不经心地说：“你看到了，巧克力，你拿去吃吧。”

“我知道这是巧克力，我问你从哪来的？”

“别人送的。”

“女孩子？”

“怎么了吗？”

阿不思把盖勒特的书包扔在床上，巧克力丢进盖勒特的怀里，然后扭头走出了盖勒特的房间。

盖勒特回头看了一眼阿不思，他把自己的书包拾起来，那些被阿不思翻出来的书本乱七八糟地扔在床上，盖勒特默默地把它们重新装进书包里。

格林德沃家的人对于畸形的关系总是有更高的接受能力，盖勒特已经习惯了姐姐隔三差五就来翻自己的书包，在同龄的男生为了一点可怜的私人空间跟自己的父母和兄弟姐妹大吵大闹的时候，盖勒特像他们中的一个异类。连同他跟同龄女生交往的时候，也总是显得漫不经心，他不主动邀约，也不会主动提出性方面的需求，曾经有姑娘偷偷在他书包里塞安全套，他回家后才发现，慌乱地掏出来扔进垃圾桶，他不想让姐姐误会。

阿不思是他最亲密的人，即使现在他有了自己的交际圈和前女友，即使格林德沃的所作所为都被他看在眼里，但姐姐仍然是不一样的存在，生在这样一个家庭，你没有办法在其他同龄人中找到真正的感同身受。

阿不思突突突跑下楼，发现新来的家庭教师正坐在客厅里，她撇了撇嘴，很不高兴地对家庭教师说：“我今天不上课，你回去吧。”

“可是格林德沃夫人说……”

“听我的。”

文达还站在原地，她记得那位夫人在沙龙上对她说起自己的女儿，漂亮、有天赋、想当个画家。文达连忙拿起自己的画板，追上前去对阿不思说：“我给你看看我的画吧，我刚办了画展。”

“不感兴趣。”阿不思甚至都没有抬一抬眼。

“那让我看看你的画呢？”

阿不思突然停下了离开的脚步，她缓缓转过头去盯着女人那张充满法国风情的脸。

“你说什么？”她轻声地问。

“你的画，听说你也很有天赋。”文达回道，她忍不住深呼吸，在一个小女孩的注视下自己竟然紧张到手脚冰凉，其实从她一进入这个宅子她就感受到了，这里的气氛不同寻常，每个人相处起来都让人觉得十分不舒服，一种……与世隔绝的清冷和蔑视。她有点后悔答应邓布利多来当这个家庭教师。

阿不思沉默了片刻，然后露出了一个少女特有的天真又邪恶的表情，她说：“好啊，我的画，你想看的话就跟我来。”

文达鬼使神差地跟着阿不思进了小姑娘的房间，阿不思走到她巨大的书橱边寻找她的素描本，文达僵硬地站在她身后，直到阿不思的声音传来：“随便坐，老师。”

说着阿不思抽出了一本素描，她在床边坐下，拍了拍身边的床单，示意文达也坐下。

“你想从哪里开始看起？静物？人像？”阿不思一边说一边漫不经心地翻着自己的素描本。

“都好，我想看你擅长的，你妈妈说……”文达突然愣住了，因为她发现阿不思的素描本上，是一个裸体的男人，而这个男人看上去十分眼熟，文达眨了眨眼睛，终于确认那确实是教父本人。

“我妈妈说什么了？”阿不思歪着头看文达，脸上是好奇的表情。

文达被噎住了，虽然作为一个画家，十几岁学着画裸体再自然不过了，可如果对象是自己的父亲，这又是另外一回事了。

阿不思看出了对方的惊讶，她接着用那种波澜不惊的语气说：“不要紧的，他不是我生父。”

“可、可是……阿不思，你不是按照实物画的吧？你只是把裸模的脸画成了教父？”

阿不思微笑着沉思了片刻，然后意味不明地点了点头，在发现文达明显松了一口气之后，阿不思轻轻地将那一页素描翻过去，一具少年的裸体跃然于纸上，这让文达眼前一亮。

“你真的很擅长这些肌肉纹理的描绘是吗？还有这些阴影、神态，你妈妈说的一点也没错，你很有天赋。”

阿不思脸上泛红，她说了声谢谢，然后接着翻动自己的素描本，后面画都是同样一个少年的肖像，半身的、全身的、穿衣的、全裸的，大部分都是睡着的样子，偶尔也有动态速写，面部表情刻画得异常细腻鲜活。文达笑着说：“这是谁？你请的模特？还是你的男朋友？”

阿不思笑了：“你知道，爸爸总是没有那么多的时间，所以很多时候我只能画弟弟，他一直是我最好的模特。”

盖勒特从浴室里走出来，他胡乱地擦了擦自己湿淋淋的头发，套上一件巨大的T恤，光着两条腿就离开了房间。他来到阿不思的房间外头，发现她的房门关着，以为他又像以前那样赌气不吃晚饭，于是抬手锤了两下门，大声说道：“别闹脾气了，我来给你道歉。”

过了好一会儿，那扇门被打开了，盖勒特一抬头，发现眼前不是阿不思，而是一位成年女性，绿色的礼服裙衬托着她婀娜的身材，只是脸色有些苍白，尤其在看见他之后显得有些惊慌失措。

盖勒特还在犹豫怎么跟人家打招呼，可文达没有给他机会，女人径直从盖勒特身边走开，拿起自己的挎包和画板冲出了家门。

盖勒特疑惑地看了看这个女人，又看了看房间里的阿不思，问道：“怎么你也把老师气走了？我发誓这次不是我干的。”

阿不思把自己的素描本合上放回原来的位置，然后问盖勒特：“找我做什么？”

盖勒特露出了玩世不恭地笑容：“赔礼道歉呢，妈妈还说要我照顾好你的。”

“妈妈是说让我照顾你。”阿不思无奈地说，“你为什么每次都回家这么早，你没有课外活动吗？”

盖勒特从阿不思的桌上拿了一颗苹果，倚在刚刚被动过的书柜上若无其事地啃了起来，他冲阿不思抬了抬眉毛，问他：“别说我，你呢？你也不带朋友来家里玩？”

“我带过男生回来，你忘了？”

“得了吧，我敢说你就是为了气老格林德沃，因为他跟别人开玩笑说要给你准备嫁妆，你第二天就带男生回来了，那个滑板小子连牙都还没箍齐，你好歹找个我这样的，也好让那老头掌掌眼。”

盖勒特说完那一番话就偷偷瞄阿不思，其实姐弟俩从来没有把话挑明，只是通过日常的试探来知晓对方的处境，盖勒特总是会不断挑战阿不思的底线，仿佛想搞清楚姐姐到底会坦诚到何种地步。

意料之中的，阿不思听了这话没有任何触动，她把自己的外套脱下来挂在衣架上，对弟弟说：“听着，盖勒特，我知道你不喜欢教父，但没有他妈妈和我们过不上什么好日子，你年纪小，很多事情你没有记忆了。”

“比如呢？”盖勒特问。

“比如你难道没有好奇过，为什么我们不是同一个父亲？”

盖勒特哼了一声，把头扭向一边，说：“这有什么值得好奇的。”

阿不思沉默了一会儿，然后她拉着盖勒特在床边坐下，身体微微前倾，姐弟俩的脸凑的非常近，就像小时候无数次说躺在一个被窝里说悄悄话一样。

盖勒特很警觉的往后躲了躲，他耳朵有些红，舌头开始打结：“你、你干嘛？好好说话不行吗？”

阿不思笑了一下，她抓着盖勒特的手又用上了一点力，说道：“我现在告诉你一些事情，你答应我烂在肚子里好吗？”

那一刻盖勒特的心脏狂跳了起来，他很少看见阿不思露出这种讳莫如深的表情，差点就要以为姐姐打算把她和继父的事情向他和盘托出。

“你、你说，我……我保证……”

阿不思对盖勒特的反应似乎十分满意，这个小魔王无论是在学校还是在家里，几乎谁也奈何不了他，但阿不思是个例外，至少姐姐是有办法的，这一点让少女觉得颇为满足。于是阿不思伸手捏了捏盖勒特还湿着的发尖，把那件事情娓娓道来。

“那一年你总是生病，妈妈说我像你这么大的时候也是这样，那时候还没有教父，你也没有改姓格林德沃，晚上都是我在照顾你，因为妈妈总是有各种各样的事情要忙。”

盖勒特随即打断了阿不思的讲述：“这我知道，冬天的时候你会把被窝捂暖了再让我进来，我会把手塞进你的咯吱窝里。”

阿不思抿嘴笑了笑，她问：“那你还记不记得，我们当时有个爸爸？”

盖勒特愣了一下：“我记不太清了，是不是黑色头发，我好像有点印象，我们一起吃过饭？”

“有一天……盖勒特，其实我也不确定到底要不要跟你说这些，也许是事实发生的时候你还太小，所以我总是有种错觉，好像你一直也没长到足够大去承受这些事情。”

望着阿不思欲言又止的样子，盖勒特不以为然地说：“你不说我也知道是怎么回事，妈妈当时还没跟别人离婚，就和老格林德沃在一起了呗。”

阿不思舔了舔嘴唇，然后轻轻摇了摇头，露出一种陌生的笑容。

“不是的，盖勒特，格林德沃把那个男人杀掉了，我看见的。”

盖勒特看着阿不思，相比较他脸上惊恐的表情，阿不思显得十分平静，空气就这样寂静了几秒，直到盖勒特局促不安地挪了挪自己的屁股，问阿不思：“你……看见什么了？”

“用的枪。”阿不思说，然后她做了一个爆头的动作，“我当时就在门外面，你那天晚上一直在咳嗽，所以我没有睡好。”

“你具体现在才告诉我？”盖勒特感到不可理解，“阿尔，我以为我已经知道了你所有的秘密。”

阿不思握紧了盖勒特的手：“别说出去，答应我！”

“后来呢？后来怎么样了，邓布利多就这样嫁给他了？她怎么可以这样？她还有人性吗？”

阿不思依然在摇头：“不是你想的那样，盖尔，这里故事很长。”

“你到底还要瞒我瞒到什么时候？”

阿不思看着暴躁的弟弟，轻轻捏了捏他的脸颊，这是姐姐小时候经常会做的动作，她还像对待顽童一样对盖勒特说话：“别说出去，你答应我，他们一定不希望我们知道这些，今天的生活我已经很满意了，我不想他们分开。”

“有什么意义呢？老头子还是有很多情人，我们这个家庭就是一场生意，我差点忘了，这一点你应该比我清楚吧？”

阿不思哽住了，随即警觉了起来：“你说什么？”

盖勒特冷笑一声：“我们姐弟俩大可不必这样说话，你以为我不知道你每个月都在等他回家？你以为我不知道你的抽屉里塞着避孕药？你以为我不知道你们待在弹药库里干什么，嗯？你以为我不知道你的素描本里都是什么东西！”

最后一句话说出口的那一刹那，阿不思倒吸一口凉气，“噌”地一声站了起来。

“你……你翻我的素描本？”

盖勒特的脸上露出了扭曲的笑容：“我们不该是这样的，我一直觉得我们是最亲密无间的，我把你当成我生命里的一片灵魂，我们曾经是可以睡在一个被窝里无话不谈的，你还记得吗？你说以后我们要像爸爸妈妈一样……”

“闭嘴！”阿不思失声打断他，“不许说了！”

“你说要给我生孩子！”

“盖勒特！”

“你现在连素描本都要藏起来不给我看！”

阿不思惊慌失措地站在原地，她的脸不知因为怒气还是恐惧或者是因为什么羞耻的情绪，涨得通红，她看着眼前的弟弟，仿佛在看一个怪物。

“你疯了……”

“我没有！”盖勒特站起来将阿不思逼到墙角，“我从不跟女生约会，我允许你翻我的书包，我的房门从来不上锁，我连女生送的巧克力都带回来给你，在你面前我有够坦荡，可是你呢？”

“盖勒特，我们当时……我们太小。”

“还是说你能接受继父也无法接受我？”

“这不一样……”

“可他有家室，阿莉安娜、克雷登斯，都是他们的孩子，你还不明白吗，他们才是一家人，我们不一样，只有我们才是彼此的。”

阿不思痛苦地捂住了脸，她说：“你别逼我，盖勒特，我够难受了。”

“你活该！”盖勒特恶狠狠地说，“你情愿把我画在素描本里也不愿跟我多说一句话！”

阿不思终于哭了，十几岁的女孩子能鼓起勇气勾引自己的继父，已经用掉了她所有的能耐，当她发现自己对家里另一个男性也存有幻想的时候，她终于掉进了自我厌恶的深渊里，她怀疑自己只能对着跟自己有人伦关系的人淌水，没有人来告诉她怎么直面自己的欲望，在最强烈的那些日子里，她总是因为盖勒特而惊醒，睁开眼身边躺着的却是格林德沃。

盖勒特的本意并不是要报复阿不思，他轻轻搂住姐姐，贴着她的耳边说：“你说出来吧，这样会好受一点，这没什么的，我现在的继父杀了我上一个继父，你瞧瞧，这就是我们家。”

阿不思抹了抹自己脸上的眼泪，然后她抬起头，通红的一张脸，望着盖勒特，说：“你还想跟姐姐睡一个被窝吗？”

盖勒特脑子“嗡”的一声，这是他始料未及的。

“我说出来了，盖勒特，我们做一次吧。”

一直冰凉的手从盖勒特光溜溜的大腿摸上去，轻轻握住了少年的阳具，盖勒特吓得后退了一步，被阿不思死死拽住胸口的布料。

“别……别拒绝我。”阿不思说，盖勒特发现此时发抖地最厉害的居然是姐姐，阿不思又靠近了一点，盖勒特听见她说：“我无法面对自己，让我面对你，我想再听你说一遍，你说我是你的……”

“是我生命里的一片灵魂，阿尔，我们注定是要在一起的。”

阿不思轻轻地点了点头，然后她顺着盖勒特的身体滑下去，滑下去，直到她跪在地上，然后掀起少年的T恤下摆，将那已经充血的硬物含在了嘴里。

“呃……”盖勒特一个激灵，阿不思是直接把他的龟头吞进了喉咙里，这样的刺激让涉世未深的少年几乎陨灭。

“姐……姐姐……等一下，我、我没有过……”

阿不思这才稍稍松了口，她顺着柱身一路舔到下面的囊袋，然后娴熟的将那两颗一并含进了嘴里。盖勒特倒吸了一口凉气，他感到自己的双腿开始发软，阿不思整张脸都埋在自己的胯下，即使是最疯狂的春梦也不曾有这样香艳的场景。很快盖勒特就觉得自己开始诡异地痉挛，他连忙推开阿不思，大口大口地喘着气。

“怎么了？”阿不思抬头望他，自己的下面已经打湿了内裤，但她还不想停下来，她想让盖勒特射在她嘴里。

少年不好意思告诉自己的姐姐，他这么快就要缴械了，于是他将阿不思拉起来推到床上，手伸进裙底剥了她的内裤，掰开两条白皙的腿朝里面探头探脑的。

“别、别看了……”阿不思把脸别到一边，“没什么好看的，你进来就是了。”

盖勒特望着姐姐鲜红欲滴的一张脸，他扑倒在阿不思的身上，脸埋进裙摆之间，伸出舌头舔弄那处花心，阿不思激动地颤抖了起来，那地方本就潮湿，被盖勒特用舌头挑逗片刻，立刻就变得滑腻不堪。

“哦……盖勒特……”阿不思开始呻吟，就像盖勒特无数次在格林德沃的门外听到的那样，但是这一次，姐姐是他一个人的。于是盖勒特抬起一只腿跨在阿不思的身上，那根硬挺的器物就悬着阿不思的眼前，几乎没有犹豫，阿不思就将那东西塞进了自己的嘴里。

那一刻两个人都发出一长串呻吟，私处荷尔蒙爆裂的气味充斥在他们的鼻腔里，阿不思伸直了颈子，努力地想把盖勒特的龟头吞进喉咙里，但是身下那根灵巧的舌头有力地拍打着自己那颗蜜豆，她不知道盖勒特在哪学来的，她只觉得头脑发胀，含着弟弟的阴茎叫得越来越大声，被盖勒特掐住的两条腿开始无节奏地痉挛。

阿不思再次喷出了一股粘稠的液体，盖勒特擦了擦下巴上沾着的体液，想往那不断收缩的洞口塞上两根手指，刚刚起身就感到阿不思牢牢地吸住自己，那一下抽出又再次滑进去，爽得他几乎失去意识，阿不思只是轻轻一勾舌尖，在盖勒特还没意识到的档口，自己就一下全射了出来。

“Fuck！”盖勒特骂了一句，也不知是爽的还是羞的，阿不思将他的阴茎吐出来，白色的液体挂在嘴唇上，女孩子无意识地舔了舔，双眼迷离地看着弟弟翻过来将自己抱在怀里。

“你太棒了，姐姐，你别笑话我，这太舒服了……”盖勒特一边喃喃自语一边顺着阿不思洁白的脖颈一路舔到她的耳根处，将那颗微凉的耳朵整个含在嘴里。

阿不思又颤抖了起来，敏感的地方被盖勒特反复舔弄，眼里簌簌掉落，盖勒特吻住那张还带着腥味的嘴唇，笨拙地啃噬着，在唇边留下一道道牙印，阿不思感到弟弟那根硬物再一次肿胀了起来，她哼了一声，抬起一条腿架在对方精瘦的腰上。

“进来，”阿不思闭着眼睛说道，“快点，我不行了……”

盖勒特深呼吸，他握着自己的阳具就想往那个洞口塞，奈何原先邀请着他的洞口，现在似乎又不愿意了，他用力捅了几次都进不去，反而弄疼了阿不思，女生不断吸气，让盖勒特好一顿着急。

“你躺下吧。”阿不思说，他将少年压在身下，翻身骑上去，扶着盖勒特那根阴茎找自己的穴口，盖勒特及时把阿不思的裙摆撩起来，以便看到那里无限的春光。

龟头破开少女的甬道，盖勒特倒吸了一口凉气，这他妈也太爽了。

阿不思嘤咛着，当她将盖勒特整个吃进去之后，眼泪落下来掉在盖勒特唇边，盖勒特伸出舌头舔了舔，然后掐住阿不思的腰，一下一下向上顶弄着。

阿不思被撞得东倒西歪，她瘦弱的腰肢根本承受不起这么大幅度的摇摆，于是手忙脚乱地扶住盖勒特的胸膛，哭着说：“慢、慢点……你……盖尔……”

巨大的成就感充斥着盖勒特的胸膛，他一遍又一遍地互换着阿不思，他说：“姐姐，要是爸爸知道了，你猜他会怎么想？”

阿不思哭得更厉害了，羞耻心让她的快感越发强烈，她在偷情，她意识到自己背着继父在跟自己的亲弟弟偷情。

“怎么不说话了？姐姐？你猜爸爸现在有没有看着我们？”

阿不思一惊，内壁猛地一阵收缩，盖勒特叫了一声，一巴掌打在阿不思的屁股上。“放松点，我骗你呢。”

阿不思松了一口气，她朝盖勒特的胸膛挥了一拳，被盖勒特抓住那只手放在嘴边亲了手心。“我只是让你想象，假装那老头就在这里，就躲在柜子里，他看着我这样操你。”

盖勒特发现阿不思的表情突然变得很复杂，她什么话也没说，只是喘了喘，然后撑着盖勒特的身体，一下一下地动了起来。

这个视角简直曼妙异常，阿不思的嘴唇湿润而红艳，她轻轻咬着，主动在盖勒特的身上操干着自己。盖勒特也是个机灵鬼，他手忙脚乱地把阿不思身上的衣服尽数脱了，那穿着白色内衣微微隆起的部位就在自己的眼前晃动着，盖勒特忍不住上手捏住了一边的乳头。

“嗯啊……疼……”

盖勒特一把捞住阿不思的腰肢将她按在自己的胸口，一只手掐住她的后颈一只手揉捏着少女的胸部，贴着她的耳边轻轻说：“什么时候你这里也可以变大，像妈妈一样。”

阿不思哼了哼，她说：“让你失望了，我这里应该不会变大了。”

盖勒特笑了，他咬住姐姐的耳朵，说：“那可不行，我还要你用这里喂饱我们的宝宝。”

阿不思因为这句下流的话几乎高潮，她哭着按住盖勒特放在自己乳房上的手，求道：“你摸摸它，我喜欢这样。”盖勒特非常听话地照做了，甚至把头埋进去吮吸那两粒乳头。

阿不思控住不知自己的叫声了，她听见自己一直在说：“爸爸看见了。”每次说这句话，盖勒特好像就更兴奋一点，龟头刺入一个未曾达到的深度，盖勒特肿胀的阴茎让她发痛，阿不思感到自己胯下一阵温热，她心里咯噔一下，慌乱地想要离开盖勒特的身体，可此时盖勒特已经失去了理智，他将阿不思牢牢钉在自己阴茎上，不管不顾地顶弄了两下，粘稠的白浆再一次喷射出来，一股股射进了阿不思的身体里。

待盖勒特回过神来的时候，他发现大量的液体顺着他们交合的地方流下来，顺着两个人的大腿流到床单上，晕开一片神色的涟漪，他看看那些痕迹，又看看此时烧红脸的阿不思，有点愣住了。

“你这是……”

阿不思捂着脸，她倒在盖勒特的旁边，小声地说：“是水……好多水……一下子就……”

盖勒特张扬地笑着，他一把将阿不思揽在怀里，对她说：“我说什么来着，咱俩注定是彼此的。”

阿不思一脸满足地看着盖勒特，弟弟这时候满脸都是汗水，金色的头发粘在脸上，像个神气的小海盗，阿不思将那些碎发别开，伏在盖勒特的耳边，轻轻地说：“我现在告诉你一件事，是我瞒着你的最后一件事，你记着，今天以后你就是我最亲近的人。”

盖勒特小得意了一会儿，他在阿不思额头亲了一口，说：“你说吧，我听着，我绝对不告诉别人。”

阿不思将嘴唇贴在盖勒特的耳朵上：“其实，当年，真的有个人躲在柜子里。”

——end——


End file.
